Advice
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: For the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. House Points Challenge. It's the day after the battle is over and Harry goes to see Dumbledore's portrait again..


It was the morning after the 'Battle for Hogwarts'. Voldemort was dead. Harry stirred after the most peaceful nights sleep he'd had in a long time. He opened his eyes the light was extremely bright today, or so it appeared to Harry. He sat up and stretched, finding he ached a little from the battle.

Harry sat back and thought about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, all the friends he'd lost as sad as he was he was also proud of them. He was proud of Ron and Hermione for finally giving in to what had always been obvious- That those two were actually besotted with each other. This made his thoughts turn to Ginny, now she was a fighter and so tough, but at the same time so loving and gentle and he couldn't wait to see her again. He was certain that she was the one he wanted, the one he always wanted.

Harry got out of bed and took himself to the bathroom to shower and shave. Bless Kreacher had put out clean towels, clothes, a brand new razor and toothbrush for his use. Harry felt considerably more human after his shower. As he walked out the bathroom he noticed Ron was awake and looking a little bleary eyed.

"Morning mate," Said Harry.  
"M..m..morning Harry," Said Ron with a yawn and a stretch.  
"So you and Hermione," Said Harry with a grin.

Ron smiled sheepishly.

"It's about time mate, seriously," Said Harry with another grin.  
"Did someone say my name?" Asked Hermione sleepily as she sat up.  
"Oh Hermione I didn't realise you was in here too," Said Harry with a grin.  
"Harry, oh hey! Morning," Said Hermione with a slight amount of embarressment.  
"I'll leave you two to it," Said Harry.  
"No you don't have to do that Harry," said Hermione.  
"That's okay, I want to go find Ginny anyway,".

Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked at Harry. Ron gave him the exact same look that he'd given Harry two years ago 'If you must'. Harry smiled happily and left.

But it appeared that Ginny must have still either been in bed or down in the Great Hall having breakfast. On his way down Harry swung by the Headmistresses office again.

"Can I go up?" Harry asked the lopsided gargoyle.  
"Ugh, you can if you want," Groaned the gargoyle.

Harry deftly climbed the stairs and opened the door to the room, hoping that McGonagall hadn't yet already taken up residence. Harry wanted to speak to Dumbledore again. He found the office empty so he stepped inside and pushed the door closed quietly behind him.

"Harry, back again?" Said Dumbledore's portrait with a slight chuckle.  
"Hello Professor," Said Harry politely.  
"What can I do for you my young friend?".  
"Nothing Professor, I just came to say thank you.. For everything," Said Harry.  
"You're most welcome Harry, I take it the 'Deluminator' and the book were useful," Asked Dumbledore as he slouched against the side of his frame.  
"Yes Professor very useful," Said Harry with a smile.  
"I'm glad," Said Dumbledore wryly.  
"You really did understand didn't you?" Asked Harry.  
"I had an inkling Harry," Said Dumbledore with a wink.  
"Well thank you again Professor," Said Harry.

Harry turned to leave.

"Oh Harry, what do you intend to do next?" Asked Dumbledore.  
"Well I'm thinking of moving into Grimmauld Place for now, I shall be applying to the Aurors office in a couple of weeks but for now I think Ron; Hermione; Ginny and I are going to go on holiday and just unwind and relax Professor," Said Harry happily.  
"Good luck with everything Harry; Hogwarts will always keep its gates open for you if you wish to visit,".  
"Thanks Sir,".  
"Oh and Harry before you go I have one last thing to say; **'Life is a banquet, and most poor suckers are starving to death!'**. I find it's a good motto to live life by," Said Dumbledore with a wink.

Harry gave a brief nod and a smile, and went to start his life properly. At long last it was over, finally at long last the Wizarding world was almost free from tyranny.


End file.
